Diamondback's
by LovelyLizzie
Summary: This is total SMUT! Basically, Jason gets some. Jason and a OC. ENJOY! read and review please.


Alright, this is TOTAL and COMPLETE SMUT!!! Please be warned!!! Do not read if foul language and half naked sexy men like Jason Morgan offend you. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately and having great dreams of Jason. This story is what resulted. The female is supposed to be a completely new and different character. If you imagine Robin or Brenda or Sam or even Elizabeth; they are not what I had in mind. Make up someone, hell if you're a brunette, no matter what the size, imagine that Camille is you. Ariel is a cross between Sam and Courtney. Take your pic. Again, I don't own anything related to GH although I could use my very own Jason Morgan for Christmas. Also when picturing Jason, I'm seeing the 2003-2004 JM. But choose your favorite. ENJOY.

Please read and review

I've done more on this story but I had to get the smut out of my head before I could continue the story. Let me know if I should keep going or let it ride the way it is.

Jason followed Johnny into the dimly lit bar. The two men wanted to kick back and relax and not think of anything. The Corinthos organization had been dealing with one hell of an enemy. For months everyone had been on edge. Sonny's men, especially his enforcer, had been under tremendous strain. Jason couldn't remember the last time he slept or ate or relaxed. But tonight he was looking for two things. A little alcohol and a lot of fun.

Johnny looked over at the hostess and told her they wanted a table for two in anyone's section except Ariel. Jason's eyes widen and his head snapped around at the mention of the name.

"Don't worry man" Johnny said. "I wouldn't do that to you. I know how much Ariel irrates you."

"Thanks" Jason muttered.

The two men followed the hostess to their table. In the dimly lit room, they noticed other tables with men from the business. The bar was called Diamondback's. Diamondback's was not your ordinary bar. It was miles away from being a Jake's. The owner prided himself in his bar being an upscale version of Hooters. He only hired pretty girls. They served a variety of alcohols; you could get anything from beer to Dom Perignon. And once the men had satisfied their appetite for food and drinks then the men could _satisfy_ their appetites. There entire upper level of the bar had been made into suites, full service suites.

Jason and Johnny sat down at their table. Immediately Ariel made her way over to them. She knew Jason and Johnny well; especially Jason. The woman had a special place in her heart for Jason Morgan. Actually, she was hoping to make a special place in her bed and maybe a little of his money in her bank account. Ariel was used to her bleached blonde hair, sky blue contacts and DD's getting her everything she wanted. But Jason Morgan was a harder nut to crack. But Ariel was determined.

Jason groaned when he saw the woman approach. "I thought we said we _didn't _want her section"

"That's what I asked for." Johnny replied.

"Hiya boys." Ariel said as she sidled up to Jason, rubbing her body against his. "Hi Jason."

"Hello, Ariel" Jason ground out. He was about to ask her what the hell she wanted, but the woman walking towards the table made all other thoughts falter. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She was about 5 foot 5 or 6. Curvaceous. She came and stood next to Ariel. When Jason looked up at the woman he saw that she had the most beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes held so much … emotion. And right now the emotion playing in them was anger.

"Hello, gentlemen, my name is Camille and _I_ will be taking care of you tonight. What can I get for you to drink?"

Jason looked between the blonde and brunette, he could feel the tension. "I want a beer, import any brand."

"Jack on the rocks" Johnny said.

"I'll be right back with that. Do you need menus?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, might as well." Jason said.

Camille turned and walked away, leaving Ariel with Jason and Johnny. "So Jason, how have you been?" Ariel asked.

Instead of responding, Jason merely glared ahead, never once even looking at the woman who was speaking to him.

Ariel was determined. She lowered herself onto Jason's lap. "Jason, what is going on? I thought we made a connection." She whined.

Jason looked at the blonde on his lap. She was sexy as hell, but annoying as hell at the same time. Ariel wiggled her hips slightly so that her ass was rubbing against his cock. Immediately, Jason became rock hard. The two blondes had some of the best sex. But this chick just didn't understand that Jason only wanted sex. He didn't want a girlfriend or wife, he wanted no strings attached sex.

"Here are some menus and your drinks." Camille said.

"Cammy, honey, why don't you do us both a favor and give me this table. I have an _existing_ relationship with these customers. It would only be fair."

Camille smiled at Ariel sweetly and said, "Ari, if I gave you all of my tables that you had an _existing_ relationship with, I'd never have a table."

Johnny coughed to cover his laughter. He had been around for Jason and Ariel's flirtation. He had seen the after affects of their wild nights and he had seen the blonde go crazy one day when she showed up at the warehouse. She had accused Jason of "leading her on". Not one man who had been present that day believed a word of what she said. Jason never made promises, not to women like Ariel.

A light twinkled in Jason's eyes at the waitresses comment. She was feisty, Jason liked feisty. He took a second look at the brunette and thought about how fun she might be.

"Ariel, don't you have tables that you need to get to?" Jason asked.

"Come on, Jase. You're the only one I'm worried about. How about I take you upstairs and help you to forget whatever ails you, what do you say to that?"

"I say no" Jason said without hesitation.

"You are an asshole, Jason Morgan. But you're lucky, I like assholes." She whispered in his ear. "I also like, the way you push me up against the wall and shove your cock inside me. I like the way you feel inside me; inside my pussy and my mouth." She whispered as she rubbed her hands over his body. Jason's cock was hard and getting harder.

Johnny tried to look anywhere but at the two across the table from him. He wished that Jason would just take her upstairs already. The whole scene was killing him. Johnny had been Ariel's original target and he knew all too well about her _skills._

"For crying out loud" came a voice out of the darkness. Jason turned his attention away from Ariel to see a very pissed off Camille standing in front of them. "You're right. You should take this table. Hell, take them all. I don't care." Camille said defeated. "I don't can't compete with this bullshit and I'm not stooping to your level. So take 'em, take them all."

Ariel squealed as she hopped off of Jason's lap. "Thanks, Cammy."

"Screw you, Ariel. Actually, I'm pretty sure that's whats going to happen anyway." Camille said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait, don't go." Jason said. "We want you to wait on us."

"What?" the two women said at the same time.

"Ariel, I've told you before that I'm not interested. You know what I want from you and you want more than that. I can't give you what you want. We specifically asked for a section other than yours. So Camille, could you please come back here. I'm ready to order." Jason said.

Ariel's eyes turned to slits as she stared at Jason. "You, Jason Morgan, are a bastard." She said before she ran off.

"I don't believe…" Camille started and then the most amazing smile lit her face.

Jason didn't know why she was smiling but it was a beautiful sight to behold. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know whether to call you a jerk or thank you. I deal with that all night, every night. I'm new so she thinks that she can just take my tables. I … I usually don't fight but tonight … nevermind"

"Tonight what?" Jason prodded.

"I wasn't taking it anymore. Why should I come to work to watch her make money? I'm not doing it anymore. Anyway, what can I get for you gentlemen to eat?" Camille asked.

"You" Jason said without hesitation.

Camille was looking into a set of the most beautiful blue eyes. Jason Morgan was notorious in Port Charles and the surrounding area. He was a mobster, actually a mob enforcer. The gorgeous man in front of her, killed people for a living. And his statement and those eyes were killing her.

"What?" was the only thing she could think to say.

"I said" Jason replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "That I want to eat you."

"I know that this place doubles as a … you know… but I … I" Camille stuttered.

Jason smiled at her, she was nervous.

Damn this man and those eyes and that _smile._ God, her knees were weak and her panties were wet.

"Camille, I know that you're nervous but I promise, you'll enjoy every second of it."

Johnny looked from his boss to the waitress. _Is he serious? Oh this is going to be good, _he thought.

"Mr. Morgan, I don't do _that._" Camille said. "I just wait tables. I know that doing _that_ would supplement my income but … I don't want that. I just want to make enough for rent and to keep my little boy feed and clothed."

Jason's smile faltered. The little woman in front of him was different than the other waitresses who worked at the Diamondback. Any of the rest would have been trying to get him upstairs. Half of them would have already had him upstairs and he would be fucking said waitress senseless.

"I understand" Jason said.

"I guess… I guess I should go get Ariel for you." Camille said dejectedly. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, come back." Jason said.

"No, Mr. Morgan, its ok. I'll get Ariel for you." Camille turned a corner and she was gone. Jason knew that he had taken things too far with Camille and he hated himself for it.

Johnny looked over at his boss and shook his head. "Good going, _Mr. Morgan"._ Jason was still looking in the direction in which Camille had fled. But she was gone; Jason and Johnny didn't see her for the rest of the night.

Later, as Jason was slamming himself into Ariel from behind, he couldn't help but to think about Camille. The woman was haunting him. As yanked a hand full of blonde hair, he slammed himself further into Ariel, he couldn't help but wish that it was Camille. Jason wondered how she would sound when he fucked her. Would she scream his name as she came? Would she be aggressive or would she let him lead? He wondered how she would feel. He bet her pussy was nice and tight. _Damn_, Jason thought. He knew she would be nice and tight, he could almost feel it. Just the thought aroused him even more. He pushed Ariel face first down into the mattress and held her there and he pounded her until he reached completion. Jason's release drew out an animalistic growl and he collapsed on top of the blonde.

"Jason, that was great, baby. Mmmm, so what now?"

"Now, I go home. Goodnight" Jason said as he got up and got dressed.

Jason walked down the stairs to the restaurant. He could see waitresses sitting at the counters and tables. He wondered if Camille was still there. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. And there she was. Beautiful as ever and crying.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked as he walked towards her.

Camille looked up and into the face of Jason Morgan. "Nothing" she answered quickly.

"You're lying, you're crying and it doesn't look like the good kind."

"Very observant, Mr. Morgan." Camille said looking back down at the table.

"Whats with all this 'Mr. Morgan stuff. I'm just Jason." There was obviously something wrong. He wasn't going to be able to crack her shell. She didn't trust him, his earlier actions probably hadn't helped. The fact that he had let her walk away and he'd slept with Ariel probably didn't help either.

"Well, Just Jason, its nothing. Just didn't make as much as I thought I would. Actually, not as much as I needed. But that's ok. There's always tomorrow, right?" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Jason looked down at her, earlier she had said something about a son. His thoughts immediately went to Carly. _What would she have done if I hadn't been there? Would she have been working in a place like this? Would she have been Camille or would she have turned into Ariel? _ Jason wondered to himself.

"Look, here." Jason pulled out his money clip and handed her half the bills that were in the clip

Camille's eyes widened when she saw the money being shoved at her. "No, thank you, Mr. Morgan. I can do this on my own."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why not?"

"I don't take handouts. I work for my money, Mr. Morgan." She saw the twinkle in Jason's eyes. "And not on my back either" Camille added for good measure.

"I don't need you on your back. I think I think I'd like you on top." Jason said with a slight smile.

Camille laughed in spite of herself. "You were just up there for like two hours. Damn you must be insatiable."

Jason liked her smile. He was glad he could make her smile. Jason also liked the fact that she had noticed how long he'd been gone. "I am insatiable and you are beautiful."

She was taken aback. "Thank you, but I'm still not taking your money. I'll make it, on my own." She said as she walked past Jason towards the door. He watched her go. Suddenly Johnny was at his side.

"Was that Camille?"

"Yeah, I offered to help her out. She uh… didn't make as much money tonight as she needed. I offered to help but she's stubborn. She's beautiful. She's…" Jason trailed off.

"Just your type" Johnny finished for him.

Jason turned to look at his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny shook his head and walked towards the door. "Sure you don't, Jase."

Camille was back for another night at the Diamondback. _Oh Joy! _She thought sarcastically. She looked around the room and didn't know what she was going to do. Her rent was due in a couple of days. She was already behind on the electric and phone. She wasn't making the kind of money she needed. She thought about Jason Morgan. The hottest man alive, was a mob enforcer. The former med student and heir to the Quartermaine fortune had turned to Sonny Corinthos after a tragic accident involving an alcoholic brother and a tree. The man was something else. _I wonder how much money was in that clip? Probably enough to make my next few months of bills go away. Must be nice to have money. _She thought to herself.

Jason was sitting around the penthouse thinking about his past relationships. There was Robin and Carly. Two totally different women, two totally different relationships. Why was he thinking about Carly and Robin? Because another feisty, short brunette had recently been taking over his thoughts. He had gone to bed and thought about her. Thinking about her in his bed. Then Jason had to get up and take a cold shower.

He turned and looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock, she would probably be at work. Jason headed upstairs to get ready.

Camille looked around the crowded bar and wondered how she was going to make it through this night. She had a full section and these guys in her section were driving her mad. They were insulting and wouldn't keep their hands off of her. She felt like screaming but all she could do was smile and take it. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the entryway. And there he was, he knight in shining armour… er or something like that.

He saw her standing at the bar and she was staring at him. Jason smiled and made his way over to her. The hostess had told him that her section was full, he had decided he would sit at the bar until a table became available. She was smiling at him. That beautiful incredible smile.

"Hi, Mr. Morgan. How are you doing tonight? 

"Better now." He said looking at her suggestively.

"Aww, who would have ever thought that Sonny Corinthos' right hand man would be such a sweet talker." Camille said with a role of her eyes.

"Don't do that" Jason said as he moved closer to her. "I'm a person beyond Sonny and the business."

"Sorry, I know that. Believe me if anyone knows that they are separate from their job, I would. Thank you again for you offer last night. I appreciate it."

"Hey Camille" yelled one of the men at her table. "Come on baby, we're waiting. "

Camille turned around to see Antone Roscoe and his drunken brood watching her.

"I gotta go. Maybe I'll talk to you later." Camille said as she grabbed a tray of drinks and headed to the table.

Jason sat at the bar and watched as she dealt with table after table of New York's 'finest'. She did it with ease and a smile. He didn't like the fact that they got to see her smile. That smile should have been reserved for only him.

Camille was tired. After spending the beginning of her day with a toddler and then spending the rest of it at Diamondback's, she wasn't sure when she would get a break. But now the crowd was thinning and she would be able to get a few minutes of quiet. She looked around and noticed that Jason Morgan was still sitting at the bar. And there was Ariel sitting right beside him. Camille turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

Jason could see Ariel's lips moving but he had no idea what she was saying. He had been looking for Camille but she had disappeared. And then there was that buzzing again. What the hell was that? Oh yeah, Ariel was talking again. Jason saw Camille coming from the kitchen. _Damn it, she is hot. _The Diamondback's dress code was short black skirt with a white button down shirt. The girls could do anything they wanted with the shirt and Camille had her unbuttoned low enough that there was plenty of cleavage showing. Jason's eyes followed a route down her chest and then back up to her eyes. _Oh shit, she saw that. _

Camille laughed as she watched Jason's reaction to getting caught checking out her tits. She walked over and sat on the stool on the opposite side of Jason. He immediately turned away from Ariel.

"Hi, how is your night going?" Jason asked.

"Its long and tiring and my feet hurt. But I think I made the money I needed. That is one less thing that I have to worry about." Camille responded with a yawn.

"That's good. Tired?"

"Yeah, Caleb woke me up at about 7 this morning. I tried to take a nap when he did, but that doesn't always work. And today was one of those days."

"Caleb, that's your son?" Jason asked.

Camille smiled and nodded. "He is three and he is great. A great big ball of energy, I love it except when I have to work. I have to work nights and I have to spend days with him. Its just difficult sometimes."

Jason just shook his head. He had nothing to compare her words to. He didn't understand. When he had been Michaels's father he could do whatever he wanted. He could spend all day and night with Michael if he wanted. He couldn't imagine her life must be like.

"Anyway, I have a few more tables to take care of and then I get to go home. So I guess I'll talk to you later." She smiled and walked towards her last tables of the night.

At the end of the night, once most of the curstomers had cleared out, Camille stopped to take a deep breath. She looked around and noticed that Jason hadn't left yet. He had been talking to Ariel earlier, Camille assumed that he must be waiting for the other waitress to get off of work.

"You still here waiting on Ariel?" Camille asked jokingly as she sat down in the chair next to Jason.

He turned and greeted her with a small smile. "Actually, I've been waiting for you."

Camille couldn't hide her surprise at Jason's response. "Why?"

"Because you're all I've thought about for the last 24 hours. I can't get your smile out of my head. You are beautiful and sexy and just wow."

"Mr. Morgan are you trying to get me to go home with you?" Camille asked jokingly.

"Yes" Jason whispered.

Once again, Camille was shocked by Jason's answer.

"I… I've already told you that I'm not that type of waitress."

I wouldn't dare think of paying you for it. I just want to know how it feels to be inside you. I want to know how you sound when you cum. I want to feel your fingers clawing my back as I make you scream my name. I want to know if you would rather be on bottom or top or both. I want to try every fucking sexual position known to man, with you. I can't offer any woman much. There are two things that I know how to do well since the accident. I can protect the people that I care about; that's why I'm so good at my job. And I can fuck a woman senseless." Jason stated as he moved closer to Camille and wrapped a hand around her waist.

She felt herself moving closer to Jason as he pulled her in. She saw his perfect lips and wanted more than anything to know how he tasted. How _all _of him tasted. "Well, Mr. Morgan. How could a girl turn an offer like that down? That was an offer, right?"

Jason looked at her perfectly kissable lips and then back to her beautiful brown eyes. "Oh hell yes, that was an offer." Jason said before taking her mouth. She felt his lips on hers and his tongue demanding entry. She felt him place one hand on her waist and the other gently grasped her neck. Jason's passion seeped out during the kiss. The man's kisses were perfection. She felt head being rocked back with the force of Jason's mouth on hers; it seems the hand at her throat was there to merely keep her relatively still while he assaulted her mouth. Camille felt her nipples harden to a painful point and her pussy dripped with the anticipation of Jason Morgan and his expert tongue. The pair kissed until they heard someone clearing their throat. Camille opened her eyes to see Sam standing there smiling. "I think its time you two took this somewhere else" Sam said.

Camille grabbed Jason's head and began to lead him to the stairwell.

"No, not here. I want to take you home with me tonight. I take whores upstairs. I don't think you're anything of the sort", Jason said as he led her to the door.

Camille never knew what to expect when Jason opened his mouth, and tonight the man just kept surprising her. She held onto his hand and was lead to his Harley in the parking lot. "Ummm, a hog" she said eyeing the bike. "500 pounds of steel vibrating between my legs at top speed is exactly what I need right now." She purred into his ear.

Jason felt his cock stiffen and groaned as the vision of taking her on top of his motorcycle flashed in his brain.

The ten minute ride to the penthouse seemed to have taken at least an hour. Camille was pressed against his back. And Jason swore that he could feel her erect nipples against his back. Her hands, which had originally wrapped around his waist, had drifted lower to his crotch. She rubbed his remember through the fabric of his jeans. Jason took Camilles' hand and placed it back at waist level. The last thing he needed while driving was another distraction. He heard Camille laugh as he moved her hand and then she pressed her chest to his back and rubbed those erect nipples into him. Jason groaned in sheer frustration and kicked his speed up a notch.

Once they had reached Harborview Towers, Jason could hardly contain himself. He pushed Camille up against the wall of the garage and began to kiss her again. This time his hands moved over body. He started at her shoulders and moved down her arms and then over her perky nipples. She moaned into his mouth.

She could feel him smiling against her mouth. Apparently her reaction to his hand on her nipples was amusing to him. Camille decided to inflict some torture of her own. She reached down to his jeans and unbuckled his belt and then proceeded to slip her hand down his pants. She felt his breath hitch and then he let out a low sensual groan. His cock was hard and the heat radiating off of it made her that much wetter.

Jason knew that they were giving the guards in the security booth a treat. "We need to go upstairs. I don't want to do this on camera."

Camille's mouth snapped away from his. "Camera. The last thing I need is for my sexcapades to end up on the internet."

"Then I suggest that you allow me to take you upstairs." Jason said.

"Lead the way."

They walked into the elevator and Camille wanted Jason to take her then and there; but the thought of the cameras made her contain the sexual desire that was about to kill her. She couldn't have been more relieved when the elevator dinged their arrival. Suddenly Jason's hand was on hers and he was pulling her out of the elevator, past a guard and into his penthouse. She felt his hands under her skirt and suddenly her panties were being ripped away. Camille let out a little scream of shock. She looked at Jason and all she saw were his lips descending on hers. She was drawn back into the wonderful world of Jason Morgan kisses. Their tongues played, danced and fought with each other. Camille could feel his hands on her hips and she was being lifted up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his fingers were rubbing gently on her clit.

Camille had wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and then brought them down to his shirt and began to pull. She ripped the shirt over his head and pulled him back in for another kiss. She nibbled his full bottom lip. That lip had been tempting her since their meeting the night before. As she gently bit and then suckled it she felt the tip of Jason's cock at the entrance of her wet pussy. Jason slid inside her pussy slowly. Camille threw her head back, "Oh. My. GOD!!" she whispered breathlessly. Jason's cock was buried to the hilt inside of her. She was pinned to the door. Jason placed a hand on either side of her and steadied himself. He had imagined that she would be tight but nothing had prepared him for this feeling.

Jason looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was going to make him cum just by looking at him with those sexy brown eyes. He brought one hand to her blouse and yanked at the fabric until he heard ripping and buttons began to fly. Her lace encased breasts were in full view. Jason didn't even bother to remove the fabric before bending down to lick the nipples. He was impatient that way. Finding the fabric was enough he brought his hand back and pulled the bra away from her full tits to expose the beautiful nipples that had tortured him on the ride to the towers. He bent his head again and took not only her nipple but most of her breast into his mouth.

"Oh, Jason." Was all that Camille could get out before Jason's mouth had moved to the other side and repeated the gesture. Jason had almost forgotten that he was buried inside of her, until her walls clenched around his cock. He looked up into her eyes and saw that she was smiling. She clenched the muscles of her pussy again.

Jason's eyes closed and she could barely hear his whisper, "now that's what I call pussy control" His breathing was labored as he began to move in and out of her. He moved slowly at first, still looking into those eyes. But as Camille tossed her head from side to side and began moaning his name, he knew he couldn't take this one slowly.

Camille pulled Jason in for yet another perfect kiss. As Jason's thrusts increased, Camille began talking to him, whispering dirty little words into his ear. "That's it, baby. Fuck me! Come on, Jason fuck me hard!"

Jason pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. He saw that her lids were half closed and her mouth was open in a perfect 'O'. The look on her beautiful face and the pleading in her voice urged him to thrust into her harder. While slamming his cock into Camille, he couldn't help but to watch her. The desire and pleasure on her face was driving him mad. Camille pushed away from the wall until she was riding Jason's cock. She put her hands on his shoulders and slammed her dripping wet pussy down around his cock. While she rode him, Camille lowered her mouth to his throat and began to suck on his Adam's apple. Hearing Jason's moans of pleasure, she sucked harder and slammed herself down faster.

Jason could feel himself getting closer. He gently pushed Camille back so that she was leaning all the way back, still connected to Jason at the hips. She grasped for something to hold onto. All she found was the door knob on one side and the door hinge on the other; she held on for dear life. Jason put one hand under firm ass and one on her clit and began to rub as he pounded her tight wet pussy. He could see her tits shaking with the force of each thrust and it was truly driving him crazy. He rubbed her clit and slammed into her with velocity. By this point, Camille was, in fact, screaming his name. She was cumming.

"Oh Jaso… oh I'm gonna cu..ummmm. JASON!"

He heard and felt her cumming hard. He couldn't take much more, but dammit he didn't want to stop pounding her perfect little pussy. He liked the way it felt being inside of her. Jason continued to thrust until his release. "Oh fuck, Cami… oh godd, oh yeaaaaa. Dammit, baby."His hips began to jackhammer into her as he felt himself ejaculate inside those tight walls.

She tightened her walls once again when she knew he was right on the edge

Camille heard the guttural growl escape Jason's lips and immediately felt her nipples harden again. It was so sexy watching his face as it contorted with the pleasure her body was giving him.

When he had stopped moving, Camille pushed herself up so that she was again, face to face with Jason. He walked her backwards until her back was against the wall and then he put every bit of lasting energy he had into a kiss. It didn't have the fervor of the first kiss. But it still held all of the passion.

"So, _Mr. Morgan_, would you like to take this upstairs?" Camille asked.

"Oh, hell yeah" Jason said as he turned and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, with Camille still in his arms.


End file.
